


Widowmaker

by WTF Star Wars 2021 (Fandom_Star_Wars)



Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Female Obi-Wan Kenobi, Genderswap, Out of Character, Single work, Songfic, Unresolved Romantic Tension, WTF Kombat, WTF Kombat 2021, unspoken feelings, ЗФБ-2021, Зимняя Фандомная Битва
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Star_Wars/pseuds/WTF%20Star%20Wars%202021
Summary: Он идёт за ней слепо, тонет в ней, как в непокорной стихии. Он горит яростно и находит покой только в её объятиях. Постулаты Кодекса рушатся в его сознании.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Series: ЗФБ 2021: Тексты от G до T [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Star Wars 2021: Тексты от G до T





	Widowmaker

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по мотивам песни Night Argent - Widowmaker, хотя текст песни интерпретирован весьма условно.

Энакин не может оторвать взгляда. Он знает, что это неправильно, чувствует, что так быть не должно, но всё равно смотрит почти не моргая. Когда это произошло? Когда он снова перестал видеть в ней просто учителя, верную боевую подругу и старшую сестру? Когда он вновь посмотрел на неё, как мужчина смотрит на женщину? Энакин не может вспомнить точно.

Он тянется к ней. Всем телом и душой тянется, чувствуя, как сгорают внутри все постулаты Кодекса, как в крови закипает желание. Она почти в его руках, он видит её улыбку так близко, так непозволительно близко. Но в самый последний миг Оби-Ван отходит назад, исчезает из его рук, снова стоит на расстоянии шага. Так близко. Так далеко.

Энакин спасается, как умеет. Кидается в объятия Падме, как в морские волны в самый жаркий день. Падме не отталкивает, она позволяет ему всё, отдаёт ему всё. И он берёт. Раз за разом берёт всё, что может дать ему Падме, но думает каждый раз совсем не о ней. Энакин не может отпустить себя полностью, дать себе расслабиться, боясь назвать жену чужим именем. Боясь прошептать, простонать, прокричать другое имя и взмолиться совсем другой женщине.

А Оби-Ван улыбается. Она хлопает его по плечу, гладит по предплечью, заглядывает ему в глаза и стоит слишком близко. Энакин чувствует жар её тела через два слоя джедайской одежды и не может сосредоточится ни на чём, зарабатывая недовольные взгляды Совета. Но Энакин не винит в этом Оби-Ван, потому что она ведёт себя нормально, как и положено бывшему мастеру. Это он болен. Собственной выдуманной болезнью и неразделённой любовью.

Когда-то Энакин представлял их близость. И в этих фантазиях он всегда был смелым и решительным, заходил в комнату Оби-Ван после короткого стука, сразу подходил к ней вплотную и целовал, не давая сказать и слова. Чувствовал, как она упирается ладонями ему в грудь, собираясь оттолкнуть, но не преуспевая в этом, сдаваясь, раскрываясь навстречу. Она такая мягкая, податливая, немного смущённая, ведь они явно делают то, что не одобрит ни Кодекс, ни Орден, а она так вообще борется со своими принципами и запретами. Борется и проигрывает.

Но это всё было в фантазиях. В реальности у Энакина не хватило бы наглости войти к учителю и просто поцеловать, а если бы он попытался, то она бы вывернулась из его рук и прочитала лекцию о привязанностях, неуместности и запретности отношений мастеров с падаванами. Поэтому Энакин никогда не пытался воплотить эти фантазии в жизнь, понимая, что его постигнет великое разочарование.

И Энакин смирился. Он принял то, что Оби-Ван для него недоступна, недосягаема. И он перестал жаждать её, буквально приказал себе любить её только как учителя, сестру и подругу. Сделал всё, чтобы отвлечься, нашёл на кого, женился. Нарушил одно правило Кодекса, чтобы не нарушать другое.

Но Падме далеко. Орден далеко. А Оби-Ван рядом, вот здесь, стоит руку протянуть и коснёшься пальцами рукава широкого джедайского плаща. И Энакин снова тонет в своих непозволительных безответных чувствах. И всякий раз ловит себя на ужасной, крамольной мысли, что война идёт Оби-Ван. Она раскрывает её, горячит её кровь, заставляет шало улыбаться и сиять глазами. Оби-Ван скидывает свой плащ, как будто панцирь, зажигает меч и кидается в самое сердце сражения, как молния бьёт с небес – неизбежно, но прекрасно. Оби-Ван как вихрь, как стихия, которую невозможно укротить, от которой невозможно спрятаться, и остаётся только замереть в восхищении.

Энакин и восхищается. А порой, забываясь быстрым сном после очередных сражений, он видит смутные, чужие и пугающие, но рождающие благоговейный трепет в его душе, образы. Оби-Ван с распущенными по плечам волосами, в чёрной тунике, подпоясанной широким кожаным поясом, и тёмном плаще, небрежно накинутым сверху. Энакин видит её, сидящей на троне, и себя, склоняющимся к её ногам, целующим её руку. Он видит, как она улыбается ему, мягко, нежно, с обещанием, и чувствует, что готов кинуть к подножию её трона всю Галактику, если она того захочет. Всю Вселенную к её ногам.

Энакин всегда просыпается с колотящимся сердцем. Он не знает, почему эти образы приходят к нему, ведь Оби-Ван никогда не падёт на Тёмную Сторону, но он не может сдержать дрожи, вспоминая её янтарный взгляд и собственное желание подчиниться ей без остатка. О, он мог бы дать ей всё, совершенно и абсолютно всё, что она только попросит. Он не раздумывая убивал бы ради неё, и эта мысль не приносит ожидаемого ужаса от своей неправильности, она лишь заставляет кусать губы, понимая, что да – убивал бы.

Но Оби-Ван не захочет ничего из того, что он мог бы ей дать. Оби-Ван никогда не захочет _его_.

Он любит её так безмерно, жаждет её так неистово, что это застилает его взгляд дымкой. Он чувствует её руку на своей руке, видит её мягкую и нежную улыбку. Он совсем не замечает пелену в собственных глазах и не слышит шёпот Силы в рождённых ночью видениях. Он идёт за ней слепо, тонет в ней, как в непокорной стихии. Он горит яростно и находит покой только в её объятиях. Постулаты Кодекса рушатся в его сознании.

_Нет эмоций, есть покой._

_Нет страсти, есть ясность мыслей._

Когда она скажет ему поднять свой меч, он сделает это, и неважно, кто будет стоять перед ним. Он сделает всё, чтобы она улыбнулась ему, чтобы посмотрела на него с тем же желанием, с каким он смотрит на неё. Оби-Ван протягивает ему руку. Энакин слышит её голос из сна.

_Покой - ложь, есть только страсть,_

_Страсть даёт мне Силу._

Энакин готов пасть так глубоко, как Оби-Ван пожелает.


End file.
